crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet of Charity
'''The Prophet of Charity '''was once a Councilor of the UCR. He gained much experience in Politics and Government as a member of the High Council of the Covenant, first entering when the Covenant were fighting against the Humans. Eventually finding his way to the UCR after the War, he made up for his mistake of following Truth, earning his way to the Council where he made contributions for peace within the UCR and the species of the Elites and Brutes as a whole. He was killed by ONI sometime after, though his dream is reincarnated as The Concordat. History He managed to rise to the rank of Minister by the time of the assassination of the Prophet of Regret by Spartan-117; this event allowed Truth to replace the Sangheili with the Jiralhanae as the Covenant's military leaders, which Charity supported on the basis that the Elites failed to protect the High Prophet, believing the Brutes to be better suited as guards to the Prophets. However, when the full fruit of Truth's scheme came into play, Charity realized he sought to eliminate all the Sangheili in the Covenant, basically dedicating the Covenant to a different genocide apart from the Humans. Charity was made into a Lesser Prophet just before the start of the Great Schism, and was allowed to take over command of a Jiralhanae CCS-Class Battlecruiser before the fighting began. He and his accompanying San'Shyuum Ministers reluctantly championed fighting against the Sangheili, and eventually decided to flee Installation 05 and High Charity when it seemed the Flood was going to inevitably take over the Holy City and the Sangheili Separatists began to overwhelm the Jiralhanae Loyalists. Charity's ship made a random location jump in Slipspace away from Installation 05, though due to a minor sabatoge of the Ship's drive thanks to a Sangheili Ranger team, their trek would be slower than usual, resulting in the vessel reaching an unknown destination by about 2556. This destination happened to be where the newly emerging Universal Council of Races was fighting against New Dawn Empire in the Primeverse; the UCR taskforce was preparing to return home when Charity's Cruiser emerged from Slipspace. The UCR hailed the unifdentified vessel and Charity chose to surrender to their requests for the moment, wishing to somehow absorb this force into the Covenant to aid in restoring order. The Cruiser was escorted into Skyverse where it was docked and the personnel attended to while information was being exchanged. When the commander was interrogating the Prophet on his origins and Charity told him of the war, however, he and his forces were detained by the UCR and held captive for their actions against the Sangheili. The Prophet learned quickly that Truth had been defeated and the Covenant Empire was broken; the Elites had won. Charity felt guilt and shame at his support of the Jiralhanae despite simply deciding to do so on the basis of protection, asking for recompense and desiring a task to fulfill to release him from his charge of aiding Truth. Receiving directions from the UCR's Councilors, Charity was given a group of Sangheili, and tasked to make them and the Jiralhanae work together. The Prophet agreed to this, and was temporarily released under guard to perform this mission. This initially was a challenge as both species watched the remainder of the war and hated each other, though eventually they came to ignore their anger and simply work together to fulfill their task. Seeing his success, the Councilors allowed him some pardon, and Charity chose to become a Council member himself to make further contributions to this peace. There were a couple minor disagreements, but throughout his rising the ranks, there was no bloodshed between Elite and Brute whatsoever. When the two groups were tested in confinment without his presence, they proved able to not only cooperate, but simply live together and go about their business without even a glare or jokes about the other's inferiority. This allowed Charity to become a full member of the Council, and he rewarded the Elites and Brutes by being his personal Honor Guard, periodically switching them to allow each equal time and honor. Neither species complained about this. The Prophet of Charity became good friends with Chancellor Steed when he first entered the UCR, two years after Charity. They both had a similar view on accomplishing a task, wishing to take the most aggressive and quickest way to a problem. However, this only applied to Charity when he initially joined the UCR, as soon after he lost his aggressiveness and became more thoughtful of others. This lead him to begin challenging his former friend's motivations, which often lead him to make bold, risky moves that additionally held many dark secrets with them. Some number of years after the Human-Covenant War and the Adventure Group's many ordeals, he was assassinated by operatives identified to be a part of the UNSC's ONI branch. It isn't known why they did this, though they were successful enough that even the UCR has yet to procure evidence as to exactly who or what carried out this assassination. For months, his seat in the council remained vacant until it was filled by someone of a different species. Charity's successors, however, would remember how he held onto pieces of the Old Covenant's ideology, technology, and species, yet used them for the benefit of the UCR and not of his own gain. His subordinates, who were at the time Ministers, brought their modified version of his vision to use the Covenant to the benefit of peace, bringing to the UCR Council the idea of a reunified Covenant under the name of The Concordat. To their surprise, the Council approved of this, and would assist them in any way required to bring this vision into reality. Charity has a holographic statue in the memorial of the UCR's Council Chamber. He is also remembered by the Concordat, who have set aside some amount of their resources to make a Bust of him once they achieve a permanent residence. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:UCR Personnel Category:Article stubs Category:Covenant Category:Dead